Hyperion
The Hyperion is a battlecruiser, currently commanded by Jim Raynor. It has a long and checkered history. The interior of the Hyperion was well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The bridge was described as "cozy", being quite different from the utilitarian bridge of Alpha Squadron battlecruiser Norad II.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Biography The Hyperion was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser which crash-landed on a fiery planet near Umojan Protectorate territory, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies. It was originally commanded by Pollock Rimes.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). It became part of Arcturus Mengsk's Korhalian rebellion - Mengsk had allied with the Umojan Protectorate and was currently located at Umoja. When the Confederacy destroyed Korhal IV with nuclear missiles, Mengsk renamed his organization the Sons of Korhal and Mengsk renamed the vessel the Hyperion and made it the flagship of his very small fleet. It participated in a number of Sons of Korhal actions against the Terran Confederacy. Second Transfer of Command During the Sons of Korhal attack on Tarsonis, Mengsk betrayed his second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan, abandoning her to the Zerg. Captain Jim Raynor defected with a approximately 400 soldiers as a result. The new force called itself the Raynor's Raiders. Desperately needing transport, the group headed to the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk dispatched General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to stop Raynor, but Duke's forces were lured into the confined spaces of the shipyards, where the Hyperion was captured by a crane. Raynor's forces swarmed aboard, hijacking the Hyperion and several other ships. Raynor appointed Lieutenant Matt Horner as pilot of the Hyperion. Around CHar Several weeks later, Raynor led the Hyperion and the small fleet to the world of Char, following the psychic screams of Sarah Kerrigan, who had been transported there by the Zerg. Using shuttles, a number of troops, personally led by Raynor, descended to the surface, leaving Horner in charge of the Hyperion. The forces battled their way to Kerrigan, only to find she had already been infested, transformed into the Queen of Blades. She let the Raiders go, but initiated a covert assault on it and other ships in orbit over Char. Protoss forces commanded by Executor Tassadar arrived, and seeing Terran vessels being taken over by the Zerg, began destroying them. Horner was forced to execute a blind jump into warp space. While the Hyperion was away, Raynor's Raiders struck an alliance with Tassadar and the Dark Templar leader, Zeratul. The Raiders believed they were stranded on Char, but later discovered that the Protoss had been hiding their ships. Meanwhile the Hyperion returned to Char, late due to errors caused by the rapid jump. The Hyperion made its way to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur (in English). 1998. Raynor commanded the battlecruiser, helping to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave in return for the earlier assistance,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and participating in the final battle against the Overmind.'StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the Brood War, the Hyperion, accompanied by a Protoss fleet, rescued Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate invasion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. At the end of the Brood War, Hyperion, under the command of James Raynor, was the command ship and home base of Raynor's Raiders.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Game Unit Compared to the typical battlecruiser, the Hyperion has a higher health point total (850 hit points) and a slightly more powerful attack. It is equipped with a Yamato Cannon. The Hyperion in StarCraft II In StarCraft II, the Hyperion continues to act as the floating command center for Raynor's Raiders. Its interior will be used between missions in the Terran Campaign of StarCraft II.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Armory The Hyperion's Armory is the favored hangout of Engineer Swan. Here players can buy new unit technologies using money they've earned in the missions. It also contains a simulator to test new units and a construction crane.2007-08-12. Official Features Summary. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-17. Bridge The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. Matt Horner is usually stationed here. Encyclopedia The encyclopedia contains information about the StarCraft universe and missions. Starmap The starmap contains information about planets (such as locations and features). Cantina The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. Trivia The Hyperion is presumably named after the titan of the same name from Greek mythology, the son of Gaia and Uranus. In Earthsiege II there is a Cybrid HERC that is named Hyperion. References Category: Terran flagships